Bungie Favorites
Bungie Favorites Bungie Favorites are a selection of Halo 3 files chosen by Bungie's Private Groups and subcommunities. The favorites are updated roughly every week, and consist of a collection of 5 screenshots, 5 films or film clips, 5 gametypes, and 5 map variants. The current Bungie Favorites system has been planned since March 28, 2008 (source), and in place since May 9, 2008. It was decided to use the Bungie Community's favorites instead of someone at Bungie picking them. The reasons for this change, put in place by Luke Smith, are unknown but likely have to do with both the workload of the Bungie Employees as well as the assumption that the Community would pick screenshots that it liked best. Before, the Bungie Favorites were chosen solely by a person (or persons) at Bungie Studios. This is however, no longer the case. Since the 9th of May 2008, Halo/Bungie themed groups/communities have had control over what content goes into the Favorites' slots. Every two weeks, a different community has the privilege of showcasing their favorite Halo 3 created content on the Bungie Favorites. Within those two weeks, each chosen group has two time periods of one week each to showcase separate content. This means, for the first week, 20 items are shown, then for the remaining week of that group's control of the Favorites, another set of 20 items are shown. So, for the duration of a group's presence, they will have the opportunity to show-off 40 items altogether. How to Get Involved The simplest method is to join a large, well-established group or community either on Bungie.net or out on the World Wide Web. Users who administrate groups or clans that would like to be involved in Bungie Favorites should message Urk for more information. Groups that Have Appeared on Bungie Favorites * The Running Riot * Ascendant Justice * Halo Tracks * CompoundIntelligence * Halo 3 Academy * NeoGaf * Halo3 Junk * Mjolnir Battle Tactics * Forge Hub * BuddySystemGaming * ODST 4th Battalion * Facility B5D * Black Water Ops * Halo 3 Wheelmen * Ready Up Live * Real 7alk Viewing Bungie Favorites The Bungie Favorites are accessible via both Bungie.net and Halo 3's start menu. On Bungie.net, files are only downloadable if the logged-in user has a Gamertag linked to his/her Bungie.net profile's Windows LIVE ID. Updates The Bungie Favorites are seemingly updated at random. In the past, they have gone over a month without an update, however they are currently updated about once a week. Trivia and FAQs * Q. Do people who have their content on Bungie Favorites get Recon armor? ** A. No. People with Recon armor on Bungie Favorites is just a coincidence. * Q. Does knowing/paying someone at Bungie get me a spot on Bungie Favorites? ** A. Not necessarily ;-) * Q. Do you get a file on Bungie Favorites by having a certain number of downloads, ratings, or recommendations? ** A. No. Links *Bungie Favorites on Bungie.net *Guide and FAQ on Bungie Favorites Category:Halo